Last Friday Night
by Altaym66
Summary: Une soirée pour Quinn, qui part évidemment en steak. Faberry, O.S


Cet O.S se passe pendant la saison 3, au tout début, Quinn vient de rejoindre les New Directions.

Pov Externe.

Il était l'heure de la soirée chez les New Directions. Effectivement, dès que Quinn avait décider de reprendre un semblant de vie normale, du moins en apparence, ses amis avaient pris le temps d'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter l'événement.

La fête se passait chez Rachel Berry, son sous-sol était vraiment parfait pour danser et passer une bonne nuit, ayant plusieurs chambres à l'étage. Tout le monde avait répondu à la positive et même si Rachel ne l'avait pas demandé, Puck apporta l'alcool lui-même.

Quinn réajusta sa robe pour la dernière fois et sonna chez les Berry. Elle était contente que les New directions aient organisé tout ça pour elle, mais elle souffrait toujours autant à l'interieur.

Elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait. Depuis que Beth lui avait été enlevée, son corps ne répondait plus, elle était vide. Bien sûr elle ne le laissa pas transparaître. La petite diva invita l'ancienne cheerlider à entrer et la débarrassa de ses affaires.

-**Comment vas-tu Quinn ? **demanda poliment l'hôte.

La blonde afficha son plus beau faux sourire.

-**Très bien merci.**

La chanteuse plissa légèrement des yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle accompagna donc son invité en bas, où tout le monde attendait.

La fête commença tranquillement, la musique était gérée par Finn qui se prenait pour un DJ. Au bout d'une heure, plus personne n'étais sobre appart Quinn qui tenait à être le capitaine de la soirée.

Elle oublia son malaître pendant qu'elle dansait avec Santana et Brittany. Alors que Rachel refoula Noah qui lui proposait une "nuit de folie", Blaine monta sur une table et se mit à rire.

-**Et les gars ! Je veux faire le jeu de la bouteille ! Allez bougez vous ! **hurla-il en tentant de calmer son fou rire.

Des cris fusèrent et au bout d'un moment un cercle se forma. La dernière fois que le jeu de la bouteille avait été expérimenté, un gay avait douté de sa sexualité, alors oui, ce jeu était plutôt exitant pour les membres du club.

Les premier désignés s'embrassèrent sans trop de retenue, Santana et Sam étant déjà sortis ensembles. D'autres furent un peu plus courts, comme Tina et Kurt, ou Puckerman et Mike. La cinquième fois que la bouteille s'arrêta, ce fut sur Quinn.

La blonde releva la tête pour voir qui avait fait tourner, et elle remarqua le regard amusé de Rachel qui commençait déjà à s'approcher. Elle allait protester mais elle ne pu le faire, la diva posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Quinn équarquilla les yeux puis les ferma. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle aucun dégout ? Et pourquoi toute douleur avait disparue ? Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent doucement et Rachel attira la nuque de la blondinette vers elle, pour plus de contact.

Si elle avait été saoule, l'ancienne cheerlider aurait tout misé sur les effets de l'alcool, mais non. Elle était sobre. Et elle adorait ce sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle quand Rachel lâchait un léger gémissement avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougait. Seule Santana osa envoyer un clin d'oeil à Brittany en esquissant un sourire malicieux. Finn, qui avait arrêter de faire l'idiot avec la radio, afficha un air d'incompréhension.

Il était partagé entre le fait que sa copine prenait son pied avec son ex et le fait que c'était sexy. Au bout d'une minute, elles se séparèrent, les bouches entrouvertes, leur respirations saccadés et les yeux fermés. Rachel avait un sourire collé sur son visage amusé. Mais Quinn elle, avait juste la bouche entrouverte.

-**C'était putain de hot.** rigola Puck en reprenant une gorgée de punch.

La soirée reprit de son court mais les deux jeunes filles ne bougèrent pas.

-**Alors Quinnie, tu m'avais pas dit que t'embrassait si bien ! **lanca la brune en riant.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et se leva. Elle se diriga vers la cage d'escalier pour s'en aller de cet endroit mais une main attrapa la sienne et l'attira vers la piste de danse. Rachel se déanchait contre l'ancienne capitaine, au rythme de la musique.

Restant immobile, Quinn se laissa faire par la brunette qui se baissa sensuellement vers le sol, toujours dos à la blonde. Quinn secoua la tête de gauche à droite et essuya un larme avant de monter les escaliers rapidement.

Elle trouva les toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Depuis Beth, elle n'a jamais plus ressenti de vie, et là, en embrassant la brune, son corps avait réagit au quart de tour et l'avait fait bouger. Vivre. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise quand une main se posa sur son épaule mais en voyant que Rachel l'avait simplement rejointe, elle soupira.

-**Tu vas pas bien pas vrai ?** demanda Rachel.

-**T'es bourrée Rach', j'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.**

-**Je suis pas bourrée.** répliqua-elle.

Mais elle se rua vers la cuvette pour recracher tout l'alcool qu'elle avait mal digéré. Un rictus s'échappa de la blondinette, mais elle s'approcha de son amie pour l'aider. Dégagant les cheveux de son visage, elle frotta son dos.

-**Je crois que la fête est finie pour toi diva, je te raccompagne à ta chambre.**

-**Non je peux le faire toute seule.**

Quinn haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas, laissant la jeune fille se relever. Au bout de trois pas elle manqua de se fracasser contre le sol et pour ne pas tomber elle s'accrocha à la robe de l'ancienne cheerlider, l'entrainant dans sa chûte.La plus grande était au dessus, son visage prêt de la diva.

Elle ricana et se leva, tendant sa main à l'autre. Celle-ci roula des yeux mais accepta l'aide qu'on lui proposait. C'est donc avec fatigue qu'elle se tient à l'épaule de Quinn, qui prend la chanteuse par la taille pour avancer sans tomber.

La chambre se trouvait à l'étage et la route fut longue et périeuse pour les deux jeunes amies. L'ancienne capitaine déposa la brunette sur son lit et ferma la porte avant de quitter la soirée.

Le week-end fut de tout repas pour le Glee Club. Seule Quinn se rappelait de toute la fête, même si elle aurait préférait oublié une partie. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir et finalement, elle décida que, si Rachel lui rendait cette sensation de bonheur, alors elle aurait Rachel.

Cependant, personne ne se rappelait de rien, ormis peut-être Santana et Brittany qui avaient passé le reste de la soirée dans une chambre à l'écart du monde. Elles ne s'assumaient pas encore mais les New Directions savaient évidemment.

Rachel avait donc complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée, et Quinn se demandait comment elle pourrait faire pour lui demander de l'embrasser à nouveau, sans pour autant lui dire directement. Alors, elle appela la personne les deux personnes les plus adaptées pour ce genre de chose.

La porte de la maison des Fabray s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Blaine complètement endormi et un Kurt avec des cernes plus grosses que ses yeux.

-**Quinn Fabray, t'as interêt à avoir une raison plus que valable pour avoir oser nous réveiller un dimanche matin à 8h00 !** s'exclama le plus vieux en avancant dans la maison.

-**Désolé de vous avoir fait ça les garçons mais, c'est urgent.**

Devant l'air serieux de la jeune fille, le couple écouta attentivement la suite. L'ancienne cheerlider raconta tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la soirée quand elle avait du donner un baiser à la belle brune.

Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris se sourièrent mutuellement le long du réçit.

-**Et je veux vraiment retrouver ce que son baiser m'a fait mais, j'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre, surtout qu'elle sort toujours avec Finn. **finit la blonde en servant un verre d'eau à chaque garçon.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration et regarda son copain avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune fille.

-**Rachel aime le romantique, tu dois sortir le grand jeu ma belle.**

-**Oui et, il faut qu'elle se rappelle votre baiser, le mieux serait en chanson evidemment.** ajouta Kurt.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-**Les gars, je suis pas prête à m'afficher devant les autres.**

-**Alors je chanterais !** déclara Blaine en souriant.

-**Toi, tu n'auras qu'à danser près d'elle, et surtout lui rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Elle aquiesca vaguement.

-**Et Finn ? **questionna-elle.

-**Je m'en occupe.** annonca Kurt.

-**Merci. Vraiment. Je sais pas encore ce que c'est mais j'en ai besoin alors je vais tout faire pour l'avoir.**

-**Je pense savoir ce que c'est moi.** murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de son petit-ami en récupérant sa veste.

Les deux gays enfin partit, Quinn eut le temps de se préparer mentalement. Le lundi, la blonde se rendit dans la salle de musique avec une certaine appréhension. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Blaine avait préparé, mais quand elle vut Rachel avec des larmes dans les yeux, elle sut que Kurt avait fait son job.

Elle s'approcha de la brune et la prit silencieusement dans les bras, observant Hudson portant un air coupable sur son visage.

Pov Quinn

-**Finn m'a trompé..il..Kurt m'a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé des magasines avec des..avec des...**

Je ne la laissait pas finir ayant très bien compris. Cette fille était vraiment dramatique mon dieu.

-**C'est rien Rach', tu vas lui montrer que ça t'atteins pas.**

-**Mais ça m'atteint Q !** pleura la brunette en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la blonde.

-**Il doit pas le savoir. T'es plus forte que lui.** continuai-je en sortant sa tête et en tenant son menton du bout des doigts.

Elle sécha ses larmes et renifla avec douceur. Puis, le professeur arriva et laissa Blaine parler. J'écoutais à moitié son petit discours, voyant bien qu'il voulait juste une excuse pour chanter la chanson dont j'avais besoin.

Mon coeur rata un battement en entendant les premières notes de la musique.

**There's a stranger in my bed**

**There's a pounding in my head**

**Glitter all over the room**

**Pink flamingos in the pool**

Blaine s'amusa avec Brittany, mais Santana jalouse, l'attira vers elle.

**I smell like a mini bar**

**DJ's passed out in the yard**

**Barbies on the barbecue**

**Is this a hickey or a bruise?**

Je rigolais en voyant que Rach' avait l'air d'avoir oublié Finn, Blaine continuait de chanter, illustrant les paroles avec une petite chorégraphie.

**Pictures of last night ended up online**

**I'm screwed, oh well!**

Mike, Tina et Artie s'ajoutèrent à la scène et je vis le refrain bientôt arriver, alors je me levais de ma chaise, entrainant Rachel avec moi.

**It's a blacked out blur but**

**I'm pretty sure**

**It ruled!**

**Damn!**

Nous dansâmes ensembles, avant que tout le monde se lève.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah, we danced on table tops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Les paroles étaient parfaites, et tandis que nous dansions sur le bureau toutes les deux, je la regardais avec insistence.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

Blaine et Mike nous récupèrent alors de sur la table, voyant qu'elle n'a pas encore compris le message.

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a ménage à trois**

Je la suivis dans sa dance et me déchaina sur la musique, alors que Rachel me sourit avec insistence à son tour.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop, op (whoa, oh)**

Même si Santana faisait sa rabat-joie, tout le monde s'amuser et je passais un bon moment avec mon amie.

**This Friday night, do it all again**

Mon coeur se brisa en voyant que la brune prenait dans ses bras son ex petit-ami pour danser la valse.

**This Friday night, do it all again**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah, we danced on table tops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Je la regardais pendant le refrain et pris sa main pour connecter son regard. Elle afficha son beau sourire et se remis en marche.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a ménage à trois**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're going to stop, op (whoa, oh)**

**This Friday night, do it all again**

Pov Externe

La chanson se termina avec Blaine devant tout les membres. La blonde était juste à côté de Rach' et sans lui lancer un regard, elle intervient pour proposer la chanson aux Selections, ce que Santana n'apprecia evidemment pas.

Depuis que Mercedes avait quitté l'équipe, les tensions fusaient dans le groupe. La cloche sonna et Quinn tirait la diva par le bras jusqu'au toilettes, alors qu'elle lui posait des questions.

-**Quesqu'il y a Quinn ?** demanda-elle encore alors qu'elle fermait la porte, les laissant seules.

-**Je pense que la chanson a été claire.**

Elle tourna légèrement la tête.

-**Tu te souviens du jeu de la bouteille ?** interrogea l'ancienne capitaine timidement.

-**De quoi tu parles ?**

-**Laisse tomber. **dit la blondinette avant de se retourner.

-**J'ai vu que t'allais pas bien blondie. Si c'est de ça que tu voulais parler je suis adepte à t'écouter. **répliqua la brune en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et regarda doucement le sol.

-**Entre autres ? Je...pendant la soirée de ce week-end, on a du s'embrasser pour le jeu de la bouteille.**

La petite aquiesca et sourit. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-**Et donc..?**

-**Tu comprend vraiment pas ?**

Elle soupira et fit non de la tête. La blonde mordit nerveusement sa lèvre. Puis, violement, elle plaqua contre le mur la jeune chanteuse. Les deux mains juste à côté de la tête brune, son regard était plein de haine.

-**Le problème, Rachel, c'est que j'ai envie de recommencer, j'en ai besoin. **lâchai-je.

Rachel avait les yeux grands ouverts, et la bouche à peine entrouverte. Même sa respiration s'était coupée.

-**Je..tu me fais peur Quinn. **avoua Rach' en respirant bruyamment.

-**Je t'en supplie, laisse moi t'embrasser.**

-**Pourquoi ?** questionna la diva.

-**Mais parce que j'en ai besoin merde !** hurla la blonde.

Enfin, elle colla ses lèvres à celles de Rachel, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Au début surprise, la chanteuse ne mis pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Elle mis ses mains sur les épaules de Quinn, rapprocha leur deux corps et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de la plus grande.

Quinn, se délectant du moment, ressentant la sensation déjà connue, tenta d'ouvrir la barrière des lèvres de Rach', et celle-ci ne mis pas longtemps à lui laisser le passage. Leurs langues cherchèrent, puis se rencontrèrent dans un ballet harmonieux, tirant à la petite un gémissement étouffé.

-**Wow. **sourit la brunette.

-**Je te l'ai dit, j'en avais besoin.**

-**Hum...Recommence, s'il te plaît.** demanda la diva.

Elle lâche un rictus.

-**Et ton cachalot ?** interrogea l'ancienne cheerlider.

-**Même Finn ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça.**

-**Je savais pas ce que c'était mais, je crois bien que c'est de l'amour.**

-**Peut-être.** supposa Rachel.

-**Ouai.**

-**Yep.**

-**Tu veux que...**commença la blonde.

-**Embrasse-moi.**


End file.
